The Nyeero Adventures
by World1000
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, her faith in the Jedi Order shattered, tries to begin a new life while also picking up the pieces. However, when a freak accident in the craft she's in causes her to land on Nyeero, a planet at the near edge of the galaxy and unknown to the Republic, she begins a series of adventures with children who come from totally different backgrounds, yet are not so different.
1. Crashlanding

**AHSOKA**

I never felt like this before, not before nor ever after. After imprisoning me without a second thought, not trusting me, kicking me out of the the Jedi Order, stripped me of my Padawan status, handing me over to the Senate where I will most likely get the death penalty (at sixteen?!), and then when it's found out that I'm innocent, you don't even apologize. You just say that I showed 'resilience' and 'strength' and that it was the 'true sign of a Jedi Knight' when only a few hours ago you didn't even believe what I said. Even a 'sorry' would have felt much better. So now _I'm _surprised that _your're _surprised that I'm not coming back.

As I walked out of the my home for what was probably the final time, my now former master caught up to me. He called out to me and when he caught up to me he asked why. ''Why are you doing this", he gasped out. ''The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself'' I retorted. I knew I had to get out of the Order. I just had to. ''What about me? I believed in you, I stood by you!"

"I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I'm grateful for that, but this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer. Not now.'' I saw how much he was hurting, at how I was leaving after being his Padawan for 2 years and giving up the only life I had ever known. He was afraid that I'll never make my way alone, but he has to know I'm not the same Padawan he met during the Battle of Christophsis.

''The Jedi Order is your life! You can't just throw it away like this'', he exclaimed. ''Ahsoka, you are making a mistake!" He was trying to get me to come back and it was taking all my might to refuse.

"Maybe,'' I started. "But I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without _you_.'' I could barely look at his eyes, they had so much turmoil in them. He was hurting just as much as me.

He turned away from me. He started to say ''I understand, more than you realize-I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.''

I spoke my last 2 words to him: ''I know.''

I started to walk away from him, possibly that being the last time we would ever speak to each other. A tear started to slide down my cheek, but I didn't bother wiping it away. I started to climb down the steps, knowing that this will be the last time I would ever walk them.

It seems like forever to walk them, but I do eventually climb down the steps. As I start to walk through the streets, I wonder what to do now. My only home was with the Jedi and I left that because after what happened I couldn't go back. _I have nothing,_ I thought,_ nothing except the clothes on my back, my will and determination. Other than that, I don't have anything left. How am I going to start a new life now?_

I immediately think of Lux and realize that if I ask if I can stay with him, he could help me rebuild the broken pieces of my life and help me start a new one. There is one hitch in the plan, though: I don't have any credits on me. Now how am I supposed to get there?

I'm so distracted over how to get there that I don't even notice a quick swift hand grab me out of an alleyway and pull me into it. I am ready to face the attacker and beat him into next week when I see that the hand belonged to Master Luminara. She let me go and when I look up into her eyes I see a heavy grief all over her face, almost like she had been crying. ''Hello, Master Luminara,'' I say softly. She must have had a horrible time dealing with the fact that her so-called 'Model Padawan' was in fact the orchestrater of the Temple bombing and many deaths, including Tutso Mara. I guess she was prepared to let go of Barriss, but never like this.

She smiled sadly and started to say ''I understand why you left the Jedi, Ahsoka, and I want to say that I'm sorry for all that has happened to you. The Council should never have accused you in the first place and should never have been so rash in all of its decisions its made in these past days.'' She then lowered her head slightly and whispered so low I can barely hear the words: ''I fear what Barriss said, or at least some of it, rings true and if it _is_ true, it means we'll have to fight more than ever against the evil forces working against us.'' I realize she was right about that. At least I knew now that Barriss had not been a complete psychopath and that some of the things she said made a little sense in regards to the war and our positions right now.

Luminara continued talking ''I packed your possessions and enough credits for some personal transport. I knew that public transportation will not be a good option considering how they are these days.'' I gave a weak laugh and she even gave one to. At least there was some humor in this, which was something I _really _needed now, with all that's happened and all.

''I hope that you'll be able to get through this and find out who you really are, because I can sense that you are going through terrible turmoil,'' she exclaimed. She gave a reassuring smile that told me that everything is going to be okay, it will be all right, and I realize that will be. ''May the Force be with you Ahsoka, now and through all of your trials and tribulations to come.'' I give a smile and bow and say "May it be with you too. Thank you Master.'' But when I look up she's already gone.

* * *

''Aren't you a little young to be piloting alone, young lady?''

A frown crawls up my face and I reply angrily ''Aren't you a little old to be asking people that?" The renter just replied gruffly ''Whatever.''

He hands me the keys to the starfighter and he then tells me that I was to not bring it to the next renter on Onderon with even one scratch. ''If you do, yer gonna pay for it big time.'' I just roll my eyes as he hands me the keys. When I get into my seat, I put the backpack Master Luminara gave to help me beside me. Inside was 2 sets of clothing, a datapad, a medium-sized wallet to store credits, a few sandwiches she made me, and most surprisingly, my lightsaber that the High Council confiscated. She must have convinced them to give it to her to give back to me. I couldn't find my shoto, so its safe to say that I've lost it forever. I frown slightly at that, but I'm so jubilant to have my primary lightsaber that I'm able to move past that fact quickly.

The renter clears me for takeoff and in less than a minute I'm in the air, with coordinates set for Onderon. Hopefully, Lux will take me in and help me sort through this. The last thing I wanted to happen now was to be totally abandoned by the one person left who can help me. Hey, I may even help him with his duties as a senator! I smile at that, thinking of all the advice I can dish out.

The sky turns from a light blue into darker shades of blue quickly as I go from the atmosphere of Coruscant into the darkness of space. Next stop Onderon._ Sort of like what I'm feeling,_I thought. I set what I remember to be the correct coordinates for the planet and then I set myself on the right hyperspace lane. _Is everything set? Coordinates, check. Lane, check. Ventilation, check. Shielding, check. Hyperdrive working all right. Everything seems to be fine, nothing to worry about. _I press several buttons to start the hyperdrive and I feel it start to warm up. In less than 3 seconds the stars suddenly appear and immediately disappear into long lines as I go faster than the speed of light.

Since I've got a couple of hours to spare I decide to think about all that has happened in the past several days or so. To think that so much has happened in so little time makes it hard to believe that only some time ago I was Anakin's Padawan; its seems like a lifetime ago now. To know that I've been suspected, arrested, escaped, joined with Ventress, got recaptured, then betrayed and subsequently expelled from the Jedi Order, tried in a military tribunal, almost get the death penalty, have one of my best friends confess to be an extremist in only a short period of time is enough to get me a tiny headache. I start to review what Barriss had said, about the Jedi Council; that we have fallen from the light and have not realized it and that we are nothing more than pawns of the dark side. Its horrible for me to think this, but I start to think she was _right. _Now, though, how she accomplished it was merciless and unforgivable, but her motivation does make sense, however.

The Council had effectively abandoned and betrayed me with only circumstantial evidence supporting what they thought. They kicked me out without even doing an investigation themselves; they immediately pointed fingers and accused me. I get angry at this. _After all I've done in those missions-!,_ I thought. _I served with several of them and went through all those dangers with them, nearly got myself killed more times than I can count, and they don't even trust me. Not until Barriss literally confessed in front of them could they open their eyes to the kriffin' obvious. I don't think after all that I could stand to be in the same room with any of them._

I immediately think of those I served with; Plo, Saesee, Mace, Yoda, Ki- Adi, Fisto. To know that these were the same men who didn't believe me and nearly got me executed are also the same ones I fought next to in battle is impossible to believe, especially Plo. He was the closest thing to a father I've ever had and watched me throughout my training, even giving me the nickname ''Little Soka.'' To say I was unimaginably hurt was an understatement when he left me and sided with the Council. Even though he apologized (heck, he was the _only_ one of them to), I knew that if the closest person to me can't trust me, then how can I trust them?_  
_

I'm so distracted that when the alarms go off I jump out of my seat. _What the- what's going on, _I thought. _What's happening?_

A quick scan of the starfighter shows that the hyperdrives were incorrectly wired and now they were going out of control, which means that it could explode or make it fly into hyperspace faster or shorter than expected, maybe crashing into another planet. I try desperately to stop the malfunction and get some semblance of control, but right now I have none. If anything the problem seems to be getting worse. _This is bad, _I thought_, this is really bad._ I keep pushing buttons, but there is no turning back. This hyperdrive seems to have a mind of its own, refusing me gain access. Course, they don't have their own minds, someone simply really screwed up in the wiring in this hunk of junk. _Come on, come on!_ It seems like forever, but I do get control back and get out of hyperspace.

Unfortunately, I was headed straight into a planet. I pull the wheel with all of my strength to get out of the way, but its too little, too late, the planet's gravity is way too strong to avoid. Land is coming up rapidly and I see that it is a light green. I close my eyes very tight. _This is gonna suck..._

A force suddenly rips through me, and it pushes me back into the pilot's seat so hard that it almost knocks the air in my lungs out. I hear metal ripping, tearing, and being crushed. I hold on for dear life to the seat, not daring to let go in the slightest. The craft is speeding so fast that everything is a blur of colors, blue and green, red and purple, orange and brown being mixed together in unnatural ways. A sharp _rrrrrriiiiippppp_ and I feel a sudden hurricane of wind nearly knock me out. A sudden jolt and I'm sent flying from the seat, the seatbelt snapping like twine. I hit my head on something and everything fades to absolute darkness.

* * *

**So does she land on Onderon, or does she land on another entirely different planet instead?**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. More chapters to come. Trust me, this is just the beginning of an epic adventure with one of our favorite Togrutas as she makes new friends and foes alike. I'm going to try really hard on this fanfic, so excuse me if some parts seem weak at times. **


	2. A Surprising Find

**ALEXANDER**

I sit in the quiet tranquility under the shadow of the tree... which is subsequently interrupted by shouts of excitement from my loud and unruly friends. I start to get angry. _Ignore them, pretend they don't even exist right now, _I thought. I try to focus more but their sheer loudness eventually destroys what concentration I have left. I take a deep breath and shout "Will you_ shut up already?! I'm trying find my inner freaking peace!" _I feel my face turn a deeper color and eventually run out like a water drain as my fury and vexation subside almost as fast as it appeared. I sigh and get up to see what they are making such a big ruckus about and I wanted a good reason as to what it was that would make them very interruptive. They knew I took meditation very seriously. Often its the only time I ever get in full touch with the Force. The best way I can describe it is that its a gentle ocean of eternal lght.

I arrive to see Jack and Melody pointing at the sky where a trail of dark smoke was following a path that is east of Yelasarus. I immediately think that it was them who did that. "Guys, don't tell me that you did that again!'' No matter how mundane a matter is, they somehow are able to mess things up at times. Trust me, I know.

Jack looked at me angrily. ''It wasn't us this time! We saw a massive saucer fly across the sky, disappear over the trees, and heard it crash.'' ''Yeah crashed over there!'', pointed Melody in her regular broken English. ''We saw! You did no see cause you busy concentrating meditating!''

I look up at the sky at the trail of ghastly black smoke. If we can follow its path, then we can see just what crashed here. I relay this to my friends and they agree. Considering what our lives are like, I wouldn't be surprised at all if an alien suddenly popped out and started to attack. That thought is enough to force me into clutching my sword hanging from my waist-belt. I wanted to be prepared for any surprises and not be in shock like I was a few times too often.

We followed the trail of debris that was left behind the craft when it crashed. As we went farther along the debris started to get larger, from scraps of metal to super large chunks of mysterious machinery, the types of which I've never seen before. They seem to be extremely advanced, far beyond anything that all of us have ever seen. _What _did_ crash here,_ I thought._ Could it be something from outer space? Or maybe an experiment gone completely wrong in some laboratory? Maybe it was an experimental aircraft testing gone really bad? The curiosity is killing me._

As we got closer we started to see the crafts' crash course, going through half a field of firefly flowers before smashing against a rock in the middle of the field. But it wasn't unlike anything that I've ever seen. It seemed to have-_or used to have-_ 4 wings, was painted a dull green, and maybe seated one, maybe 2 people. But what was truly weird was something that had shattered the main cockpit window and was now laying splayed across the front. A body, and a Togruta by the looks of it. When we get closer, we see its a girl. ''Look!'' cried Melody.''Girl in wreckage!'' Jack cringed.

''Wow, all the weirdest stuff seems to happen here! Or more specifically, us! Hey, remember that little Tablet of Peace incident? Awesome memories, huh?'' I grimace at those memories. We went through what was probably hell and back in those days in trying to recover that tablet. We had some close calls with death more than a few times, and I really don't want to remember even half of that.

''Can't we focus on the present?'' I called out, since he was already climbing on top of the wreckage. ''And thanks for reawakening those memories I've been trying to get rid of. It really brought them back!'' He just shrugged as if he didn't mind.

''Well lets just get her out of here. I don't want to be responsible if she ends up getting even more injured.'' He is right, we couldn't just leave her here. We needed to take her back to Yelasarus. From the looks of it we needed to bring her back quickly.

She looked like she had gone through a war of sorts with what she was riding on! She had cuts and bruises on every visible place it seemed, she had a very bloody nose, a black eye, and her left arm was bent in an unnatural way, a sign that it was broken. But it seems like her legs had taken most of the fight. They weren't torn apart per se, but I don't know if they were salvageable or not. From the looks of it, the sooner we got back to the temple the lower the chances for infection are.

''Come, on.'' I exclaim. "She's not going to be able to get there by herself!'' We had to break the rest of the blood-splattered windshield and snap the remains of what looked like a seatbelt. I suspect that it has caused internal injuries. We carefully laid her out on the ground like she was an ancient and ornate scroll.

Melody and Jack hovered over like giants as I tried to heal whatever injuries I can. There's a deep gash to her side that I hadn't noticed that's bleeding profusely to the point I'm barely able to control it. I curse myself in Chimmi for not taking those extra lessons on first-aid when I still had the time. But no point in moping on what could have been, I needed to focus on the now, now! But its clear that this is beyond my skill. Even from a light touch on the torso, I can tell that she would need a Master Healer in order to live.

But when I place my hand on her forehead, I feel something so alive and warm and gentle, strong yet merciful and benevolent, within her. It seemed to empower her, and she was at its embrace of light. Could she be...

_Could she be a Forceful?,_ I thought. _Like me?_ Forcefuls are among the rarest of the rare, few and far in between compared to the rest of the populace. They are always scanned at birth for this potential in hospitals, then they are brought to Yelaasarus when they are 3 years old, although there exceptions to bring them older or younger than this. Those that somehow slip through the cracks can be found years later most of the time, although Jensaari are always on the lookout for the ones that have fallen to the endless darkness. I've encountered a few of them and I don't want to meet any more of them for now. But with my life, I know I'll encounter another one in time.

All I can do is speculate as I try to save her life. "Melody, I have to tell you something.'' She crouched beside me and listened intently as I told her "I need you to go back to the temple as fast as you can and tell the Head Doctor that I have found a young girl and that she needs help _stat!''_

She nodded and said ''Careful here.'' Then she ran faster than the river flowing west here.

''Jack, I need your help too.''

''What kind of help do you need?''

''I'm going to need you to help me stabilize her.'' He looked at me crazily.

''What?''

Sometimes I forget that I'm talking to someone of lesser intelligence here. ''What I mean is, help me make sure she doesn't become _even more_ hurt.'' ''Oh'' he uttered.

I showed him how to straighten her legs as much as possible while I worked on the rest. Once we had done enough, I was extremely cautious in holding her in my arms and carrying her. She was as fragile as a leaf; one misstep and I can accidentally kill her. Jack is trying his best to maintain a cool and calm face, but I know what is happening beneath that expression. Don't count on him to control himself in first-aid. Or when he's in close range of a large amount of blood.

Its a struggle, even with a little help from Jack, because she's heavy for me and I'm guessing that she has to be at least a head taller than me. But somehow we were able to get back to the temple where Father Miek was already waiting, his face creased with worry.

"I'll take care of her and do all I can'', he stated as I passed off this responsibility from me to him "And you'll explain this later. Melody tried to explain as much as she could have, but we all know how she tries to say everything.'' Then he rushed off and took her to the Medical Ward.

Suddenly I got this feeling, this weird sensation in my gut. _Oh no..._

I knew it as if it was the back of my hand. It meant that A) something bad was about to happen or B) an epic adventure is about to take place, which means I have to be on high alert for any of the usual signs. By 'usual' I mean 'anything that looks out of place.'

''You has dat feel too, huh?''

I turn to see Melody, her face slapped with expectation. ''Me has dat too'', she said. Then she walked back inside.

I just stood there with a blank expression on my facial features. I thought_ Just once, just once I want peace! Is that too much to ask?!_

Unfortunately, I already knew the answer to that.

* * *

**I fixed this chapter of any mistakes I have made.**


	3. Musing and Waking Up

**MELODY**

''I no speak well this language. Quite obvious, no?'' I say to Jay-Jay. She my teacher of language and exercise. We walking in hallway to classroom so she teach me.

She smiled and said ''But at least your're improving. Its better than it was 3 years ago, when you first met Alex.''

Me nod. ''Who you think da girl is? She fell from sky it look.'' I say to her. ''Me and Jack see it.'' Teacher nodded and said ''your supposed to pronounce it _Jack and I_ not _Me and Jack_, and I don't know. The only way we'll be able to find out is when she wakes up and starts answering questions.''

"Me want to find soon'', I say. ''She be could new friend.'' Jay-Jay smiled and said ''I'm curious as to who she is too, but considering her injuries are going to take a while to heal even with Miek's healing abilities, I'd say you need to be patient for a while.'' Me frown. English language skills are no good on me, but me can speak with most. Most. I still learning this hard English.

Me feel that feeling again.

''Jay-Jay, Me feel odd feel again. Could new adventure happen again?'', me ask. Teacher look at me and stated ''I'm sure that its only a stomachache. You can't possibly have a sensation in which your gut predicts tribulations and ordeals, but you can rely on it to know that you trust it when it tells you. On that note, here's the classroom!''

We enter the class, where me sit in one sit in back of class.

Suddenly, me get that feeling again, one where bad something about to happen soon. Sigh heavily. _Needs to be prepared._ Me clutch the fans of war at waist tightly. _Something bad to happen very soon...but what?_

**JACK**

If somebody had told me that when I was going to be friends with a Jensaari and a Nyeeron with bad English a few years ago, I would have said ''You taking jammu or something? Maybe _strong _doses at that?'' Then I would have laughed in his or her face and stride off. Just a few years ago it was inconceivable for me to be friends with a Jensaari. Where I came from, where I lived, they were hated and killed if an opportunity came up, often in very nasty ways. We used to have all kinds of crazy ideas as to who they are, or _what _they were. We used to think that they were gods in skin and blood, or demons from the deepest parts of hell, or even from plain old nowhere. We had some wild ideas in other words.

I muse over the past years which suddenly feel like several lifetimes, when Alex comes in for our daily sparring session. I'm nowhere near as good as him, but he still gives me lessons from time-to-time, 'just in case' he said to me. It's pretty stupid to challenge him to an actual duel, since most the time I end up flying across the room. Literally.

I take up a practicing sword and get into a battle-ready stance. He smirks at me. ''So you know the battle stances ahead of time. Pretty clever.'' Then he lunged at me at a power and might only a Jensaari was able to do. I grinned._ This time, it's going to get real._

**AHSOKA**

The very first thing I'm aware of when I am conscious again is the horrible and brutal pain in my head. Seriously, it feels like someone turned on a jackhammer in there and decided to let it wreak havoc in the inside of my skull. I can feel it pounding to the rhythm of my heart, each beat sending a new wave of crushing defeat. I can just barely open my eyes and see a blurry brown-red form above me wearing what looked like dark-colored clothing. It seemed like he had horns on his head. Now, there is only one person I know who has horns on his cranium, and I didn't want to be in the same room as him, or even within a two systems distance.

_He's here because I screwed up and crash-landed onto a planet less than a standard day after leaving the Order. Or maybe because he's concerned that I'm possibly seriously injured and wants to make sure I'm alright. Well, that's the one good thing he's doing for me since he basically abandoned to the Senate when I was falsely accused of all those crimes, but I'm still not returning._

''Sorry Master Tiin, but I'm still not coming back to the Jedi'', I moan out. Talking seemed like a tremendous act now.

''Tiin? Who is this 'Master Tiin'? What is a Jedi? I believe you have me confused for another group and Iktochi. I am Father Miek, member of the Jensaari Order, and you are in Yelasarus, and right now you need to rest'', I hear him say in an Iktochi accent, same one as Saesee's.

But his words are enough to get my eyes to open wide with crystal clarity, despite the condition I'm in and the pain.

The pain washes over me and I close them immediately, this time opening them more slowly. I'm able to make out several aspects of what I'm in; I am laying in a soft bed, the walls around me are dark brown, the room is brightly lit, and there are about 20 beds in here, but I'm just guessing. Towering above me is an . But he has different robes on and a face that is not the council member's. He seems concerned about me.

''Young one'', he started to say. ''You need to lay down and let your injuries heal. You have a terrible head injury, a few bones broken, and many cuts and bruises. Its going to take a long time for your body to heal and I don't want to cause further damage.''

I looked at him straight and see that although he is a different person, they both share a lot of similarities.

But I have a lot of questions that I want answering._ Where _am_ I?_ I thought. _What planet am I on? Am I in the Inner Rim or the Mid Rim? Maybe even the Outer Rim? What's a Jensaari? Who _are _t__hey? Are they an organization or something?_ There's one question I want asked.

''Where...am I?''

''You are on Nyeero, young one.''


	4. Stuck

**AHSOKA**

_Nyeero? Well _that's _a planet I've never heard before,_ I thought. Seriously, in all my years that I've been a Jedi, I never heard of a planet called Nyeero, and my clan had to study thousands of planets, which reminds of all the times I would slack off. But then again, the Masters said I still had a lot to learn. Well, they _used_ to say that.

I'm still processing this information when he lays his hands over my chest and a pale cyan light seeps out of his rough hands. I feel the pain slowly melt away.

''Wh-what are you-?''

''Hold still, you could disrupt the healing process,'' he said coolly. I hold my breath as this guy does his work. Slowly, but surely, I can feel the pain slowly disappear from my body, until there is nothing left but a throbbing.

_Wait,_ I thought. _That's Force healing! Does that mean that these weird Jensaari are a Force-sensitive organization, like the Jedi Order? _

I'm pondering this when I notice that he has stopped and a grin etches to his face.

''There, that should do it for today,'' he stated gladly.

_ Do it? I'm still in a lot of pain here!_ I thought._ Oh well, at least it only feels like a speeder hit me instead of a ship coming at me at hyperspace speed._

''Young one, if you don't mind me asking'', I heard him start to say. ''What is your name and what were you doing in a craft such as the one you were in?"

The question hits me with full force, making me sink deeper into the bed. The memories come back at me in all of it's rapid glory-being pardoned ,refusing the Council's offer to return to the Order because they never trusted me, Anakin begging me to come back, Master Luminara giving me provisions so that I can have a chance at life out there in the cold, unrelenting and merciless galaxy, me getting on the craft so that I can go to Onderon, hyperdrive malfunctiong badly, so badly, and then crash landing. The relentless assault, that was held back by drugs, comes at me full force, knocking me into submission.

_I'm in pain, I know that it will take some time to recover, but at least I'm still alive, that's all that really matters now. Well that and where the kriff I am._

''I- my n-name is A-Ahsoka Tano and I c-come from Coruscant,'' I manage to stammer. It hurt to even talk, forcing me to talk in short sentences.

''Coruscant? What is Coruscant? What are you talking about? I have never heard of such a planet.''

_Does he have his head screwed on right or is he on deathsticks?! What kind of sane sentient doesn't know about Coruscant, the galactic capital for the past 25,000 years?!_

He read my expression, he knows that I can't respond to that question, because then he quickly added ''But if you are hurting gravely still, I'm going to hold off questioning you until you are well enough, okay?'' Then he glanced a wry face directed at me pulled up the covers,and hurried away from the room.

For the next few hours I lay there trying to comprehend just what in the galaxy I had gotten myself into. I do try to get up a couple of times, but my side hurts like fire. The only thing I can do is think.

_Okay, I now know that I am most definitely NOT in the Inner Rim or even on the Outer Rim, which means that I'm in the Unknown Regions. _The very thought is enough to make me slightly frightened when I realize that I was outside the Republic and in literal uncharted galactic territory, which means getting out of here isn't going to be so easy.

The Unknown Regions is territory outside of the known galaxy and being almost unexplored space. Nobody really knows what's out there, but there are legends and myths that tell of divine monsters that live out there and will devour anything and anyone that dared to trespass its territory. Course, these are what they are; myths and legends. But still, except for the Outbound Flight project, there has never been any serious attempt to colonize this region of space and because of a hyperspace disturbance at the edge of the galaxy, its incredibly unlikely that we'll even consider a serious attempt to expand Republic borders again for at least 3 centuries.

_But if I am in the Unknown Regions, why is there Iktochi? I don't know much about where a species originated, but I know for a fact that Iktochi don't come from this region of space!_

At that moment, the door opens again and a Nautolan boy that I'm guessing is about 12 standard years enters the room. He eyes me closely for a brief second before camping himself at a mini-sized cabinet. He waved his hand over the metallic circle-shaped lock and it instantaneously opened with force and impact, which makes me think that it could be broken. Apparently, he's thinking the same idea as me, because I overhear him mutter under his breath ''I've _got _to get that fixed!'' Then he used levitation to grab a plastic jumbo-sized jar off the third shelf. It landed perfectly in his hands with a wince as a response.

''What a-are you g-going to do with that,'' I stutter. The medicine they're pumping into my bloodstream is giving me the chills, which I think is just weird. I mean really, what kind of medication makes you feel cold and nippy when you're under the covers?

He seems startled at the question. As if to answer it without words, he held out his hand. When I take a closer look, I see just how injured his hand is. It was covered with crimson lacerations and welts all over, leaving barely any unexposed skin. I'm guessing that his hand must hurt the world over.

Suddenly, I feel really, really embarrassed for invading into his situation when it was none of my business.

''Sorry, about the... um.'' Okay, seriously I'm being pathetic right now!

He just shrugs and says ''Eh, I've been through worse. Getting you out of that vehicle was absolutely _nothing_ compared to other stuff I've been through in the past 4 years or so.''

I swear that my heart skipped at that moment. ''Wait, you were the one that found me?''

He smirked and said ''Well, yeah, I mean, as a Jensaari it is my duty to make sure that people are safe and sound, wherever they are. Ungrateful or not.''

I frown. I never said that I was ungrateful! ''Uh, I never said that-!'' I start, but then he waves up his hand and says ''I know, but trust me, we Jensaari aren't exactly admired by everyone.'' _I know how that feels, _I thought, thinking of all the times I've heard the word _Jedi _or _Padawan_ fill people's eyes with fear and hatred and mistrust to hope and life and a surge of new faith. In other words, we have very mixed receptions in the Republic itself too. Sometimes parents are eager to turn their children over to the Jedi, proud to be among those rare families that had a Jedi in their bloodlines, to throwing rocks or shooting at us when we try to take their children away for training. Lately though, there's been the surge of anti-Jedi sentiment, which had made it even harder to track down the suspect for the temple bombings.

''By the way,'' he started to say reluctantly ''Can you tell us what exactly happened when you...'', he trailed off, but I knew exactly what he meant.

''It looks like you want to find out where I came from, huh?''

''I'm curious'', he replied simply. ''I know a Nyeeron Togruta when I see one, and you aren't one.''

''Is there a difference?''

''No, I can read your mind, though.''

''Hey!''

''Don't worry! I didn't read it that far! But seriously, your not from here, so where do you come from?''

I hesitate for a moment to tell my story, since its really, really painful, but I know I have to. So I tell him every bit, every detail. By the I'm finished he has the perfect mixture of anger, disgust, outrage and ready to explode at the Jedi Council who wasn't there. But if he does get a chance to meet them, I have a feeling that he'll be giving them a piece of _his_ mind, which was bound to be pretty ugly. He sat on the edge of the bed.

''No wonder you left...'' he grumbled. He recollected himself and sighed. ''So let me get this straight and see if I'm not hallucinating. There's an interstellar war going on...''

''Yes.''

''And'', he continued. ''It's tearing the galaxy a new one with the 'Jedi' being the generals leading this conflict...''

''Mostly.''

''The Republic and the Jedi Order are virtually on the brink of collapse...''

''Your getting warmer.''

''They then accused you based on circumstantial evidence that you did a terrorist attack, and after a series of very unlucky events, you are put on trial with the death penalty hanging over your head...''

''I was a millimeter away from it.''

''They find the real culprit, one of your friends, and when they offer for you to come back, possibly as a Jedi Knight, you refused and left them.''

''I actually felt even more insulted by their empty praises, since they tried to cover up their own mistakes.''

''And after a bout of impossibly bad luck, you ended up here" he remarked.

''I'm not having a good time lately.''

He whistled, long and hard. ''That is an understatement. Do you want me to tell this to the Head Council? I think we can find a way to get you off planet.''

That's all I want, really. Once I'm up and running, I need to find a way out of here. But I know I have a debt to pay, and I don't want it to go unpaid.

''However, can you not tell anyone that we exist? Nyeero and the Jensaari, I mean.'' he asked nervously.

''Why not?'', I asked suspiciously.

''Because'', he started carefully.''For centuries we've been trying to contact the greater galaxy, but we always failed. We always hoped, however, that we can go beyond this system, but we don't want to get sucked into a war in the process!''

_Can't blame them,_ I thought.

''I gotta go,'' he said quickly. ''I need to report what you told me so that we can take proper action.'' He got up from the bed and went to the door. When he got to the door he turned around and stated ''Don't worry, we'll help you get out of this mess.'' And then he left.

A terrible feeling washed over me. I realized that things were going to get 1,000 times worse, not better. Somehow, they were going to take a turn for the worst. I just didn't know how.

**ALEXANDER**

I'm still reeling from what I discussed with the girl, who I now know is called Ahsoka Tano. I'm going to go on a bend here and say that she's lying or at least crazy, but I knew she was telling the truth. I could sense it.

I have to get this info up to the Head Council that much I knew what I have to do right now. I sprint all the way to my destination ignoring the glares or hellos coming at my way. I don't care if there is an armed guard with a machine gun blocking my way; _I will pass through!_ Its not very easy to get to the Council room, especially since I have to get through the maze of hallways and large and small buildings that made up the temple.

When people think of the word 'temple' they probably think of one single humongous building, right? Not exactly. Yelasarus is a collection of buildings, both great and small, that also has a large main gate that serves as the entrance. Heck, there are some rooms that are underground, such as the meditation rooms. Now I don't remember who designed this, but if I had to guess he or she was probably thinking _Do you think we'll be able to pull it off? I don't know but we can try and make it large and confusing._ Because that's exactly what it is. Even after living here all my life I still get lost at times.

Eventually, I'm able to get to the Head Council room, coming to a stop before a wooden door that has stood since what it seemed like the beginning of time itself, sweating and completely out of breath. I immediately posture myself, however; its rude to come into the place where the greatest Masters meet and congregate in such a disgraceful manner. Before I have a chance to knock I hear a muffled _come in_ from the other side. Taking a deep breath I open the ancient wooden door and into the room.

There are 3 people sitting in 3 of the 13 chairs; Master Lee-soon-ok, Djinn Aml, and Yuril Sea'ki. I don't know what they were talking about before I interrupted them, but now the focus of their attention was all on me.

For a moment I have no clue what to say. Sometimes I just forget my words. For one very long second, I'm standing there like an idiot.

Then all of a sudden the words just come tumbling out like a waterfall and I'm telling them everything about Ahsoka: from her life as a Jedi to all the way to her horrible trial. I give them the short version, but I try to make sure that it all makes sense. By the time I'm finished, I glance to see the expression on their faces. I find to see that it hasn't twinged a bit.

''Are you sure that she is telling the truth?''

''Yes, Mother Lee-soon-ok'', I quickly reply. ''I could sense it plain and simple.''

They looked warily at each other, and Djinn Aml proclaimed in his deep and rumbling voice ''All right then. The council will deal with this. Thank you for telling us.''

''Is that all?''

''Yes.''

I back slowly out of the room and into the warm and gentle spring of the outside. As I walk back, I sense that I''ll be back in that room very soon. For I don't know... but its big. Huge, even.

But I don't know for what.

**AHSOKA**

Over the next few weeks, I don't go beyond the infirmary, and I have to admit its driving me bantha crazy to be confined for a long period of time. I know its for my health and all, but if I don't get out soon, get some fresh air, somebody is about to go insane. And I also wanted to repair my ship

The days when I'm in bed pass by uneventfully. The only thing I did was eat, sleep, read books that they provided, trying to rework my stiff and exhausted leg muscles, and just meditating. But that doesn't mean that I'm not learning about this planet.

I learn quite a bit about this planet, Nyeero. I learned that there are around 34 different sentient species species that are usually found in the wider galaxy are also located here, but how they got here I still don't know. I also learned, that yes, that the Jensaari Order is a force-based organization with around, shockingly, 14,000 Force-sensitive members. That would make them among the largest Force organizations in the galaxy!

When I heard the figure, I was shocked to say the least. Apparently Father Miek, as they called him here, could read the expression on my face, because he chuckled jubilantly and remarked ''What? You've never heard of that amount of members of a single group of warriors or diplomats?''

''Yes actually,'' I'd replied.''But so many in such a tiny location, in a single planet? How is that possible?''

''The Force works in exceptionally mysterious ways.''

As I was walking around the room 1 standard month after crash-landing, Miek suddenly came into my room and said ''Young one, do you want to examine your craft so we can see if it can be still be operational?''

That took me surprise. He continued ''The Head Council has been investigating your craft, and we've decided to take a closer look. Would you like to come?''

How can I refuse? ''Tomorrow, right?''

''I take that as a yes, then?''

In what seemed like only a few hours, the day passed and all of a sudden, I'm on my feet practically sprinting to my starfighter, despite Miek's warnings about tearing my leg tendons and muscles.

_I want to fix it_, I thought._ I want to go to Onderon so that I can begin a new life!_

But when I get there I see that it was hopeless to fix it.

The green starfighter laid in a total heap, main window shattered, engines busted into thousands of micro pieces, the body shredded like paper in a shredder, and the hyperdrive was beyond hope.

I remember what the renter growled to me before he handed me the keys:_ "Not one scratch...''_

Whoops, something tells me that I'll be paying for it. Someday.

Father Miek sighs and starts to talk with sadness lacing his voice.

''I'm afraid that even after all of our efforts, we cannot fix your ship. It's design is completely foreign to us. Our engineers have barely been able to understand it's complex structure and mechanisms and well...'' he trailed off.

I can understand. I can understand it completely. A civilization almost completely isolated from the mainstream galaxy for centuries is not going to understand these kinds of spacecraft. They are not going to comprehend it. Suddenly I felt like an idiot for not realizing this sooner.

''Isn't there some way I can get offplanet? Maybe another ship?'' I plead. There has to be a way, there has to be!

''Our fastest ships can only go within the system'', I hear him say, but I barely hear it. This is just too much to take.''And even then it takes a few weeks to go from planet to planet. That is with a full crew with full equipment, not single-seaters.''

It dawns on me, the full force of what I'm in. I would never go off Nyeero, or at least go out of the system. I would never again, in all probability, see galactic life in its beautiful diversity. I would never see my friends again. Never.

He came forward and put one of his wrinkly reddish-brown hands on my shoulder. Sympathy filled his ancient-looking and senile eyes. I know the message they are broadcasting, what they convey.

This was my new home.

* * *

**So what do you think? Its been slow-going at first, but in the next chapter the adventure begins as Ahsoka tries to begin a new life and when it seems like, although she can escape the war and perhaps the Jedi, epic adventures always seem to find her!**

** By the way I think I may have to do slower updates, buts its not because I am running out of ideas; rather, I have _so__ many_ ideas that I need time to organize them all.   
**

**Seriously, I've been thinking about doing a crossover (but with which characters from other universes I'm not going to say), however that is still a long ways off from now. Like years from now. Yes I'm thinking that far ahead. In my opinion, better be crazy-prepared than not be prepared at all.**

**Please review, they are greatly appreciated! Have fun reading this! I know I'm going to have fun typing this!**


	5. The Call to a New Adventure

**AHSOKA**

My feet, which felt like permacrete right now, drag me back to the temple. Now that Nyeero seems to be my only home, I have to get used to it. But the problem is that I don't know what to do. I have no clue what to do with my life now. I was counting on going to Lux, but now...

''I'm very sorry about this.''

I was so focused on my thoughts that I forgot that Miek was right beside me. The expression on his face was grim.

"I am sorry that you can't go home and build your life. However, if its any consolation the Jensaari can help you build one here.'' At the last sentence he gave a small grin. I can't help but respond to that smile. Maybe it won't be so terrible after all. Perhaps, in the mess that is my life, I can find some hope after all.

**ALEXANDER**

My feet are like tree stumps, and my eyes just want to find a soft, warm pillow and close their lids. I yawn. But I can't. I don't want to see them again.

I've been having horrific nightmares this week, and this was my fourth night in a row. I don't get much sleep as a result and right now I'm not exactly in peak mental condition. If I had to go on a mission right now I'd be easy prey. I tell myself to just hang on for the rest of the day and then I'll be able to crash. Out of tire and boredom I just lay my head down on a wide open window. That's when I see them.

I have to say that I'm surprised that the Togruta girl is still with him. I would have thought that she would have left by now. _Why is she still here,_ I thought. When they enter and then split to different pathways I gently pull him into a corner and speak to him. ''Master Miek, why is she still here? Shouldn't she be high-flying to her planet by now?'' I'm surprised by the amount of desperation in my voice.

''Alex'', he began cautiously. ''I would say that she won't be heading back anytime soon.''

I give a rare blink. ''Why not?'' _Was there something wrong?,_ I thought.

He sighed and continued. ''Her craft is too damaged and we don't have the current technology to fix it. So now it looks like that instead of _going_ home, this _is _her new home.''

I can't believe what I just heard. Is that really true? Well, Father Miek hardly ever lied to anyone.

''So what is she going to do now?''

''That we'll be thinking later, but for now she's going to need rest. She's had a sorrowful day. We are going to figure what to do with her in time. Now, however, I must report this to the Council. They will know what to do.''

I know that this my chance to tell him, to tell him about my dreams, my nightmares of horror, because if I don't, I'll be driven insane and kill someone.

''Miek,'' I begin. ''I need to tell you something. Its about these dreams and,'' I explain it to him, every sweet and sour detail. I feel a weight lifted off my chest, a faucet running in my head as I tell him everything.

When I am finished he gazes at me with speechless sight. ''Why didn't you tell anyone about your dreams?!'' he asked with an angry tone.''If anything, they sound like visions!''

''I hardly had any visions prior to this, so I don't exactly know the protocol of what to do when you get one!'', I retort back.

''Alex, go to the Seer _immediately_. They will know what it means. Go now, go on go!''

I feel the urgency in his voice, so I dash all the way there. When I get to the Vision's Hall, I glance in the door way in the darkened room and see that the only one there is a Duros leering over a desk, Master Lukio Samia.

''I know that your're there, Alex,'' he says without turning his head in my direction. ''I knew that you were coming, anyway.''

I balk. ''How the heck did you know?''

He turns around and looks at me with his wide amber eyes typical of his species with an _its obvious _expression. ''I am a Seer, I'm supposed to know this!''

_Oh_, I thought, _Well the idiocracy is on me! _

''So tell me'', he begins neutrally.''You are not here for no reason, so what has been bothering you?''

''Master, I have been having these...visions that are disturbing me, and I don't know how to interpret them. Can you help me?''

''I'll need to hear about them first.'' He motioned for me to sit on one of the nearby wooden chairs with a table. I did so and he sat on the other chair, and grabbed a pen and board. He looks intently into my eyes, studying them for the juicy story.

''So tell me; what did happen?''

**AHSOKA **

30 minutes later...

I stand outside the Council room, waiting impatiently for them to finish discussing what they will do with me now that I'm stuck here for the rest of my life. The anxiety and hunger for answers is so great that when a female Nautolan, (Lee-soon-ok, I remember) comes out of the room, I prance on her for answers.

However, she lifted a hand. Silence. The air is so suddenly heavy and still that I almost believe it could suffocate and crush if held any longer. Its finally broken when the Master begins answering.

''Ahsoka,'' she begins. I shut my eyes tightly, dreading the answer. ''The Council has decided that...'', I take in a deep breath. ''...You will be staying in the guest section of the temple until you are able to decide what to do in your life. You have several options, including attending advanced schooling or university classes so that you can begin a new career in the city or in another country. Do note, however, that those are only a few of the options available.''

I open my eyes and exhale deeply. Very deeply. I realize that I worried for nothing. The Jensaari were not like the Jedi, although I can see some influences from it.

''Is that all the choices'', I ask demurely.

''Well, there is the -'',

"Master Lee!''

I look behind me and see a Duros coming at us. He skids to a halt, literally only inches from me and leaving skid marks and the faint smell of tire smoke that permeated in the air.

The Duros gasped for air like his life depended on it, which probably does. ''Master'' he gasped desperately.

''Yes, yes what is it Lukio'', Lee-soon concernedly asked.

Lukio kept inhaling and exhaling, unable to answer.

_Yeesh,_ I thought._ What did he use? Force speed to its greatest extent? For all I know, he actually did!_

''Master Lukio, what in the name of the Force happened'', demanded Lee-soon-ok, her voice rising to a slight shriek. I peek at her face and noticed her eyes were swirling like crazy. ''You are acting as if we are being attacked!''

''Its not that Master, but-''

''But what?!''

''Its about Alex, Alexander! He has been having premonitions and they could have the fate of the world in balance and...'' he trailed off babbling and sputtering, unable to form another word.

He glanced at me pointed with one of his long blue-green fingers fingers that were typical in his species.

''It involves _her._'' he gulped.

For a split second, _a split second,_ time stops and I suddenly have the realization that I wasn't going to have a peaceful life anytime soon. If anything, a new war was about to start, and it seems like I am going to be a part of it.

**JACK**

_What now? _

That's what I'm thinking, ever since they interrupted me at the shooting range, just as I was about to beat my old record of 28 bulls-eyes in a row! Y'know, they better have a good reason for interrupting me.

I stand at the center of the Head Council room, noting the emotionless expressions of the greatest Masters assembled here. None seem to have the faintest wisp of an expression on their faces. How they can do that 26/7 is beyond me. Standing beside me is Melody, my little broken English of a friend. She appears to be anxious or frightened. That or she had to use the fresher.

The doors slide open and the Togruta girl (what's her name?) plus Alex enter. Looks like he hasn't gotten much z's in days. He has dark rings under his eyes which almost give off a thousand-yard stare. From his movements I half-expect him to be a living zombie or suffering a mortal disease just find out. For a rare moment, I feel worried for him.

When both come to a stop, the Leader Councilor, a middle-aged female Zabrak named Welashika, begins speaking. ''As most of us here know, Apprentice James Alexander has been having visions of...a disturbing matter that he says if not dealt with can cause total annihilation.'' She pauses, as if to let all this settle in, or maybe she's uncertain.

She explained ''And according to him, Ahsoka, the girl these three found over a month ago, is involved in this somehow. So...''

''You want us to go investigate,'' I chime in. I get several disapproving looks in response for interrupting . Like I care what they think.

''Yes,'' she continues. ''We want you to first go to Riston, a town in the east. Alex said that part of the dream takes place there and we believe it a good place to start. From there, find anything that will give you a clue of what may happen and look for whoever may be related to this; don't overlook anything. You will leave in two days on the next train should you choose to accept this.''

I look at my friends' and Ahsoka's faces. Alex warily shook his head yes, Mel gave a hesitant ''Okay'' and the other one... well, she looked like she wanted to throw up. I know I would have if I were in her place.

She glanced at all of us and gave an apprehensive ''I'll do it.''

After that, we're dismissed from the room. As we walk down the hallway, I try to get a better glimpse of Ahsoka, a look into her eyes and I do, for a flashing second. For what seems like an eternity, our eyes meet and instead of seeing a teen-aged Togruta who would normally be going through life's normal problems, I see the opposite of that. I instead see a girl who's seen things that people wouldn't even imagine, events she wished that she never witnessed. I spot a girl who has seen murders, atrocities, battles, and too much to go on and on about. She's probably seen more than I'll see in this life. Then the spark is gone, she averts her eyes and now is intently focused on packing up for the trip.

I can't predict the future, but somehow, by instinct I guess, this is going to turn out bigger than I'll ever imagine.


	6. Into the Unknown

**AHSOKA**

It didn't take long to pack. Like Jedi, Jensaari don't have many possessions which usually consist of attire and their weapons. But in many ways the Jensaari are very unique, particularly in weaponry. I'll admit I am a tiny bit jealous of their weaponry.

Seriously, they have amazing ones! They have the standard lightsabers, which have blades that emit a greater variety of colors than where I came from, but they have to keep a specialized weapon with them just in case. They range from poles to swords (which I thought were a little archaic) to war fans, which before coming here I thought were virtually useless in combat. But as I looked at how they use them, that wasn't the case. They handle with grace, and if done correctly, can defeat the opponent in only one disarming strike. They have extremely sharp edges that can cut through almost anything, even purified metal. When they found out I am skilled in lightsaber combat, they offered me more lessons in their combat forms when I have the time. I gladly accepted.

I pack my backpack, my _new _backpack since the old one was torn to shreds, with some money called yuan and brand new clothing in what I noticed is comfortably in the same shade of red I like._  
_

While packing I thought about what I was getting myself into now. Although the Head Council had offered to take it over and let me keep on building a new life, I decided against it. I don't want to be a coward, which was something Anakin would have disapproved of, even if I was no longer a Jedi, and I've realized that I'm not used to a sedentary life. After weeks of being cooped up I was going _insane_ with doing absolutely nothing! How normal people can live like this is a mystery.

I amble to the front entrance and notice that I'm the first to show up. I wait for them to come, but after 20 minutes I become restless and pace around the gate, tapping my foot occasionally. Finally Mel shows up, then Jack comes along eyes rubbing, and ...

Alex is late.

5 minutes turn into 10 minutes, 10 minutes turn into 15 minutes, and its clear everybody's patience is gong on the short end. Melody keeps checking her communicator/watch every 30 seconds and moans ''He is no-show.'' Jack resorts to banging his head against the stone wall. Can't blame him; I almost want to do the same thing myself. The train leaves in about 45 minutes and it is going to take at least 40 of those to go through mandatory customs and security, so we can't afford to waste time. A minute lost is a minute lost.

We almost leave him when we hear a shout from the other side of the courtyard.''Wait! Wait up! Please don't go!'' I turn around and see that Alex is sprinting toward us and when he comes to a stop, panting and hands on knees, he blurts out a string of excuses.

''I'm so sorry, I-I slept in a-and-'' he begins with slurred speech

''Cut the chit-chat, we gotta go now!,'' says Jack.

It takes us some time to go through security, some of which was ridiculous, (who wants to conceal a weapon in their pants?) but we finally go on board with a few minutes to spare. In no time we hear the train's muffled whistle screaming that its departing and the steely rhythm of the train slowly starting to chug along. Although its not a coal train, the effects are there just to give it a tone of relaxation, which does help.

The carriage we are in is second-class and can hold up to 60 passengers. We sit on leather seats with a table between us. There is also a crystal clear window so that we can watch the scenery. It was a beautiful field of dark green grass that stretched on for what seems forever, with the occasional spot of hot pink or golden yellow or baby blue decorating it. It was definitely something worth painting. But we have more important things to do now than painting.

''So where should we begin searching,'' I start. Somebody has to begin this conversation.

Alex looks a bit surprised. ''Oh, we should begin in the sewers; its where much of my dream takes place.''

''What else is in your visions,'' I ask. There has to be more, not just that.

He tapped his chin. ''Well...''

Suddenly blaster-and-slugfire erupts, and I instinctively jump out of my seat, ignite my lightsaber, the bright green blade humming. Alex, Mel, and Jack do the same thing, except with a black blade, raspberry blade, and a good-sized blaster.

I grin, the first time in a while. _This is about to get interesting..._

**MELODY**

I held lightsaber tightly, as if somewhat for life. By the way: English got better.

''What's going on?,'' I ask, tightly gripping.

Question answered when 2 crazy guys with big blaster bursts in.

Oh, then he started crazy-shooting. Ouch.

We deflected bolts, Alex and Soka mostly. Me, I deflect the occasional bolt, not very strong in the Force, so too much at once very bad.

Eventually Jack stuns them. Unconscious, they slip to the floor.

''What the heck!,'' huffed Jack, ''What the hell is going on? Who let idiots on the train?'' That my question too.

''I'm not sure,'' Ahsoka said, ''But this train ride has just taken a very abrupt turn. We're not going to Riston anytime soon.''

''I think that these are from the city,'' Alex kneeled to check. They are 2 Humans. ''Maybe the Cold Devils. They have been known to cause trouble, robberies and the like. They have been weakening in recent years but I still wouldn't put it past them to rob a train.'' Turned to look at us. ''In any case, let's be careful. There is no telling what they'll be doing.''

''So what you're saying is,'' Jack began hesitantly, ''We've been hijacked by a city gang?''

Well duh.

Ahsoka stated determinedly ''Look, it doesn't matter who is attacking us. _What _does matter is that there are innocent people on board who need help. _Our __help._ We may be their only hope right now, so we can't give up. We have to do this.''

I nod. This is going to be very, ah, how they say it? Messy? _Messy_ rescue. Yep that's it. I can feel it.


	7. Hijacking Panic

**I'm so sorry about not leaving any author's notes! I kept forgetting and it making me think I have early onset Alzheimer's :(. Well, just wanna say that I've planned for this story to be at LEAST 45 chapters, although that may change as I go :). I also want to say that I will try to improve Ahsoka's character, since I've made her seem moody and depressed (but who wouldn't be after what she's been through?) and I will make her more like the Togruta we all know and love! With that said, continue reading! By the way, I'm going to change the perspectives starting in the next chapter, just saying in advance. Turns out that first-person perspectives are too difficult for me.**

* * *

**ALEXANDER**

We rove through the carriages, doing our best not to attract unwanted attention. By "unwanted" I mean idiots who are currently trying to take over. Jack is behind me, making sure we aren't taken by surprise. There's no on here, even though this is steerage and thus supposed to be one of the noisiest parts of the train. I have my suspicions, but none of them are pretty.

''Where do you think they are, the, uh, others?"

I reply dryly, ''Not sure, but not enjoying the scenic view, _that _is for sure.''

''Why the heck do they want to capture a train?,'' asks Jack. "Its not like there's a lot in the way of treasure here, except rings and earrings."

''Maybe they want something else here,'' I suggest. ''Perhaps-.,'' I stop because I sensed something, another life form. Jack notices.

''What happened? Is a gunner here?,'' he demanded. I shrug.

''No, I feel that there's someone small and young here...''

I followed the sensation, which was leading to a coat closet in the front of the carriage. The tugging grew stronger as I made my way through, and it was almost unbearable when I stopped at the door. Almost hesitantly, I open it and see a tiny Iktochi toddler with his gaze staring fearfully at me. The little cranial horns had barely started growing.

''Mama?,'' he whimpered. I'm guessing he couldn't have been older than 3 years. He looked so adorable and defenseless. However, I felt another aspect in the toddler, something powerful, like he had some of the Force in him. Because I have a very high midi-chlorian count, somewhere in the 5-digit range, I can faintly sense whether someone is Forceful or not.

''Hello.,'' I gently say to him. He retreats further back in the closet. Clearly he doesn't trust us.

''No, no.,'' I say soothingly. ''Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you.''

He relents for a second, then he cautiously emerged from his shell. He surveyed around him before diving into my arms and started wailing.

''There, there,'' I comforted. ''Everything is going to be all right.'' But I wasn't very sure about even coming out of this in one piece. When he didn't notice I took a quick test to see how many midi-chlorians were per cell. After the 10 second delay, the results came up:

_7,448_

''Huh, high enough to be inducted if I get permission,'' I mutter.

''So what should we do?,'' Jack asks.

''We'll let him tag along,'' I reply.

I heave him up on one arm, lightsaber in the other hand, and trudge our way through, muffling mine and Jack's footsteps with the Force. We make or way to the end of the section. I open the door and standing in front of us are 4 guys with blasters. Oh, and they were wearing military-grade exoskeletanal suits. We just stare at each other for one second, and in that time only one single thought forms in my head.

_Well, crap._

**AHSOKA**

Mel and I took the southern carriages, where second-class is located. Normally this section was crowded, but there wasn't a slug here. Our lightsabers our turned on, my green contrasting her raspberry, ready to attack whenever another one of those living tinnies appear. We've cleared another rail car already, but still no sign of the passengers.

''Does this always happen?,'' I ask. ''Hijacking and other stuff? Even for a Jensaari apprentice, you seem a little too calm.''

She looks very surprised at my question.

''Oh, I no Jensaari,'' she replies. That takes _me _by surprise.

''Uh, don't you have to _be _one to construct your own lightsaber?''

''Eh, long story.''

''Okay, by the way you have a way of handling Basic.,'' I tease.

''Oye! I have growing vocal chords. Be complete any week now!''

''Is that normal for your species?''

''We learn English harder than others.''

''Well that explains it.'' I mutter. Then I felt a sharp burning pain in my left arm.

''Ow!,'' I cry out.

I glance at Melody and see her features set in a sly smirk and her finger on the settings button.

''I heard that.,'' she exclaimed, giggling.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise coming from the other end where we came from. She glances at me and I glance at her.

_It_ _could be the hijackers, _I thought.

Silently, we tiptoe our way to the door, turn the knob and Alex and Jack come crashing onto us. We fall on the floor in a heap, with me at the bottom.

''Get of us!,'' I shout. Why had they been running in the first place anyway?

''Sorry, guys its just that-!''

3 guys with the weirdest suits I have ever seen burst in, take one look at us and start shooting. We reignite our lightsabers just in time to deflect the first bolts. Apparently, those "suits" are lined with assault _and_ automatic weapons so they're hitting hard and fast.

"What are they?!,'' I shout.

''Military-grade exoskeletanal suits!,'' replies Alex in the midst. ''They're designed to have hundreds of types of weapons and give the user enhanced strength and stamina! I don't know how they got them, they're supposed to be under the highest protection!''

''Well, they got them!," I reply.

''We barely managed to take down 2 of them!,'' cut in Jack. He was firing away and managed to land a hit on one of the exo's arms. ''How we going to take down 3?''

''Or the rest of them,'' said Melody.

I focus on the attackers, try to think of a weak spot, because there has to be one. One of the lessons I've learned is that no matter how powerful a machine might be, there will always be a weakness with it. I survey the suit, try to figure what flaws it might have. It looks like thick wires bound and wrapped together with many blasters sticking out. Taking them out would be too much trouble, attacking physically almost impossible. However, in the middle of it...

I have an idea.

''Alex, Melody,'' I tumult. ''Follow my lead!''

''What are you doing?,'' shouted Jack.

''Just follow it!,'' I call back.

In-between shots we would move a little forward, giving us a little bit closer and closer to our target. Predictably they, when we did get close, grabbed us and tried to force us into letting go of our lightsabers. It was all we needed.

''Mel, Alex do Force Speed!'' I scream at them.

They looked at me in the eye and realize what I wanted them to do. In a flash, we used the Force to knock them against the wall again and again until they went limp. They slumped to the floor, not waking up anytime soon. Both of them let their gaze land on me.

''I gotta say,'' says Alex. ''That was a little too close for comfort.

''Not any riskier than what we do,'' said Jack.

''Well, lets just get going 'kay?''

''Wait, where's the the kid?'' asked Jack

''Who?,'' questioned Melody, puzzled.

''There was a Forceful Iktochi toddler that we found,'' explained Alex. ''We had him with us when we were fighting, but we sort of lost him.''

''You lost a baby?!,'' yelled Melody. ''What were you thinking?!''

''Uh, fighting for my life!'' Alex retorted.

When nobody was paying attention, I saw the door creak slightly open and notice a Iktochi toddler coming in. I was the only who, since the others were arguing among themselves. I let it go on for 10 more seconds to see if _they _will notice.

_1...2...3_

Arguing...

_4...5...6_

Still arguing...

_7...8...9..._

Okay, time to put this show on the Hyper lane.

''You know, there's a little kid in here.''

All conversation stops and heads turned to the little guy that was in front of them. They had a stupefied look on their faces.

''How long has he been here?,'' demanded Jack.

''Long enough,'' I reply. ''Now if you're done, I think we have a train to retake.''

''Uh, Soka?''

Melody was gazing at the ceiling.

''Mmmmm... I have idea. Can I go on the roof and attack from there?''

I look up at the ceiling and see what she means. The element of surprise; they wouldn't expect someone to surprise them from there.

''Um, yeah but-,'' I begin but not finish. Melody just turns on her lightsaber, carves a square large enough for her, and hops off. Even though there were windows she could have just climbed off.

''She crazy!,'' yapped the toddler.

''Melody!,'' I shout into the wind.

''Hello!''

I look up, and guess what? I see her light green face eagerly peering at me from the top.

''Y'know, there was a window!''

''What fun is that?,'' She cries out. She ducked her head and I hear footsteps ringing from the top.

''That is so typical of her,'' I hear Alex mutter. ''A good entrance to something, but she makes a hole instead.''

**MELODY**

_Gotta hurry, _me thought. _Aie, wind is so strong._

Each step is a struggle. Feels like a speeder is slamming me every time I lift foot.

_Concentrate, concentrate. Use Force!_

I wince every time foot does a _thunk!_ when it goes down. There could be those hijackers. Once in while, I lean back and peer into the windows, but nobody there.

_Where is_ _everybody?_, me thought. Those hijackers could not have thrown them off train...

Could they?

Wait, I sense something now! It feels like there's...life forms? I reach with the Force and now I know I'm right.

That should be all the confirmation I need.

I flip my weapon, make a big hole and jump in. In fact, landing on someone's arm. I jump back with a yelp at the surprise. Scan my surroundings; sure enough people are here, lots of them. They're all tied up. They all look fearful

''Hey you,'' I hear. I turn around.

''Yeah, you,'' I hear from a male Rodian.

I go closer to this person who is calling me.

''Are you a Jensaari?'' he asks.

''No. Not yet.''

''Oh, so you're a Half-ling?''

''Yes, so what is happening? Do you know who they are?''

''W-we don't know. B-but they're planning on bombing the train.''

My stomach starts to feel sick and I fear I throw up.

''Why?!''

''We don't know! Please stop them!''

I immediately contact my friends. They_ have_ to know.

''Hello?,'' I hear Jack's voice.

''Guys, guys! I have good news and bad news.''

''Really? Tell us!''

I gulp. How do I tell them? ''Er, the good news is I found the missing passengers...''

''That's great!''

''But the bad news is that the hijackers are planning on bombing the train.''

''What!? Melody, keep going to the engine room and take out them out! We'll meet up with you if we can.''

''No problem.''

**JACK**

''They are planning on destroying the train!,'' huffed Ahsoka as we ran to the front. ''Next thing you know somebody is going to destroy a planet!''

_That'll be the day, _I thought.

We manage to speed our way to the third to the front of the train. That's when we encounter more of _them._ But this time there's a dozen of them and around 5 of them are wearing the suits. They take quick notice of us and they are not happy.

''Jensaari!,'' one of them snarls.

''Actually, I'm a normal person. Just friends of them and this one here,'' I point to Ahsoka ''Is _not_ a Jensaari.''

They don't respond. Instead they just start shooting. Luckily, Alex and Soka whip out their lightsabers just in time to deflect them back at our friends here while I duck and shoot behind a crate with the little guy beside me.

_Jack, we need to sneak past them in order to take out the bomb._

_Wait, why me?_

_Because they're focused on us and not you._

I look at the firefight in front of me, curse under my breath, and start making the arduous crawl to the rail car in front. Several times a stray bolt missed me by inches and I resist the urge to pee my pants. When I finally, _finally_, make it through I thank my lucky stars for helping me. I quietly open the door and enter.

Dozens of people are here, maybe 200, 300, are tied up in here bound with wire, cables, and rope all looking at me with hope and fear in their eyes. _So this is where they trapped them..._

''Jack, Jack is that you?''

''Mel, is that you?''

''Come here! I'm at the engine room.''

I notice a faint light at the other side. I nod and make my way through, almost freezing when the luggage moves particularly loud. I meet up with Melody and she silently closes the door behind me. I enter a room that smelt of a combination of oil, wood, rubber, and ozone that came from a hole in the ground with a roaring fire in the middle . I see a large black device at the center of it all

From the looks of the extremely complicated mechanics, we're in the engine room. Here they used a type of fuel that I can't remember which, but I knew was not coal. They haven't used that in thousands of years.

Melody looks worried.

''I need your help,'' she begins. She points at the device. ''I can't figure out how to defuse this because of the wiring. I need expertise._ Your_ expertise.''

I just balk at her. I'm supposed to disable this thing? Now the fate of the train and everybody here rests on my shoulders. If I screw up...

''I only took a beginner's course this year,'' I argue ''I don't know how to do this!''

''Then you better hope that it comes in handy!'' she shot back.

My hands shakily remove the metal panel that reveal to me the device's complicated structure in all its glory. There were all kinds of labels and a forest of wires with dozens of different colors and words that were so complex that I needed a dictionary to look up for the simplified term. I gulp and begin.

_Okay, so red goes to here and blue can be reattached here. Then that means that the orange has to go to this cyan one, but that means that this violet needs to also goes to the cyan! Can you really make three of these into one? Oh..._

Melody was guarding the door, peering in once in a while.

''They're coming!'' She turned on her weapon and got into a fighting stance.

My 2 hearts start racing faster. I'm sweating profusely, and a headache starts to take over my vision. It's so bad that for a sec, I'm afraid I might actually pass out.

_So if the forest green goes to the light green, then that means this goes here and that goes there so which means..._

I connect 2 more wires. The train gave a sudden violent lurch that sent my friend off her feet and which nearly causes me to keel over. I shut my eyes and cover them for several seconds, hiding myself from the explosion that I caused. But as the train comes to a screechy stop, nothing happen

I see my friend get to her feet, then sprint toward and almost knocking me over.

''You did it! You did it!,'' she repeated over and over.

I just grin. _Thank goodness._


	8. The Figure of Darkness

It didn't take long to take the rest of them out. The momentum created by the train almost falling off the tracks gave them just enough to take out the remaining hijackers with punches and kicks to the chest. After they ripped off the suits, they quickly bounded them up with the wire they used to trap the passengers. Locking them up in storage crates, they checked with the nearest station and found out they were already in Riston.

When they lurched slowly through, curtosy of Melody having a little train experience. The moment they got off the authorities took over. Taking the little child into custody, getting the survivors out of there (as it turned out, 16 people were killed and their bodies thrown off the train), police asking questions, Alex humbly answering them, paramedics taking the wounded and shipping them off o the hospital for emergency care, the criminals being taken away, and finally the group, including Ahsoka, prying themselves away from the reporters and escaping from the wave of people who wanted to know what happened.

After checking into a modest hotel and getting into their bedroom on the 6th floor, Melody opened cracked open the door and settled into the sofa, letting a sigh of relief escape.

''Well, _that_ was interesting,'' she chuckled.

''So now that nightmare is over, what do you want to eat?,'' asked Jack.

''Well, first we need to investigate, but we can start that tomorrow,'' Alex replied. ''It's 7'o clock. I will contact the Temple and explain things.''

''Okay, but for now do you wanna go out to eat? Seafood anyone?'' said Jack

''I'm in for it,'' said Ahsoka. ''I can explain more of my past when we talk.''

''Sounds good to me,'' Melody approved. ''What about you, Al?''

''You guys go while I will talk to the Council,'' Alex said. ''I'll be there with you in 20 minutes.''

* * *

30 minutes and one conversation later (why did the Council use words that nobody used anymore?) Alex strolled quickly through the streets to the restaurant that his friends and Ahsoka had chosen while he was talking with them. She told him to meet them around 4 miles away.

''If you can catch up, you might still get to eat,'' she said smiling. ''We've already started to order.''

''Wait, wait hold up! I'm just a few blocks away,'' he responded. ''I'll be there in a couple of minutes.''

Alexander jaunted to his destination when he felt a disturbance in the Force and his scalp-tentacles twitched erratically. He stopped and gazed around, wondering where it came from. He suddenly felt it again, a cold and menacing chill that went down his spine and almost threatened to squeeze the breathe out of him.

_The Dark Side, someone is here_, he thought,_ but where could he be?_

He used Force See and saw all the auras of everyone here. He observed. Every person here has a bright aura, a sign of the Light Side alignment. But out of the corner of his eye, near an alleyway he detected something...

There in that alleyway. His gaze feel on a glancing figure cloaked with darkness running into an alleyway. He couldn't help grinning.

_Gotcha,_ he thought. He darted to the location and nearly fell into an open sewer. Graciously jumping in and landing like a feather, his tentacles twitched and his nose scrunched up a bit from the shock of the smell.

_Well,_ he thought_, It is the sewers..._

It was pitch black. He once again reached out into the Force to see where the thing went. No luck- he could not scope out as hard as he could. But it is better than being blind so he ran with that.

When one uses Force See, they explore an area beyond what no one can begin to imagine. Using this technique, Alex sifts through the darkness in order to find what the world intends to hide. Of course, one can come to rely on this too much. If it weren't for the Force telling him that an assassin was about to strike him, he'd be dead by now.

* * *

Ahsoka, Melody, and Jack sat in their chairs, with Jack mostly slumping.

''I know that Al is sometimes caught up with the Council,'' he spoke ''But this is ridiculous.''

''He should have been here now,'' Melody added. ''Alex was only few blocks away now. Maybe something wrong?''

Melody started to look worried at those last 3 words. She looked at Ahsoka. She stood up and responded ''I don't know, but we're not going to find out if we just here. I'll go and find whats holding him up while you stay here.''

''Are you sure?'', challenged Mel.

''I'm sure its not a big deal. What could he possibly encounter anyways?''

* * *

Alex counteracted by jumping out of the way in the nick of time, grabbed his lightsaber from his belt (his other sword was for when he lost his other weapon) ignited it and black fire came out of it. The creature responded the same way, only instead of a black blade, a blue blade was ignited instead. Then the creature assaulted him. Alex blocked it and was shocked at how strong the attack was, for the figure seemed to be lithe and straight. He attacked in retaliation, only for the assassin to suddenly disappear just as he was about to land a strike. One moment standing there, the next gone.

_Now where could he be...?_, he thought.

He could _feel it_, but seeing it was another matter. He was on high alert, knowing at any moment, it could appear and take his head off.

* * *

Ahsoka roamed the out-door market, wondering just where in the Force was Alex. The last thing she needed was to lose the very person who was the reason she was on this mission. Although she was using Force sense to locate him, she isn't currently having much luck, but the fresh feeling of the Light Side, after so many years of darkness, was a much welcomed relief. For the first time in years she felt the warmth and benevolence of the side of the Force the Jedi adored.

_Man,_ she thought_, I've almost forgotten how it felt like after so many years of the Force being clouded._ Abruptly she suddenly felt the all too familiar coldness of the Dark Side and her montrals went on high alert. Because this wasn't just any recognizable coldness, it was unusually strong which means that a source was nearby. Even at their most clouded, the dark side wasn't this overwhelming on Coruscant.

She concentrated. Using the Force she pinpointed the source to an alleyway and found a sewer hole. The blackness was overwhelming and she knew she was almost at the source. But she also picked up something else; the clash of 2 lightsabers and the sounds of a struggle. She jumped in and ignited her weapon. She grinned for the first time in anticipation.

She thought,_ Now this could get interesting._

* * *

Alexander fought for his life. There was no way else to put it. After an early advantage he was put on the defensive, forced to block blows to blows from the assaulter. It was far superior to skill than him and each time he parried he was sent stepping back to stop some momentum. The figure was also very strong and each time he tried to attack it wouldn't bulge.

Then he heard another noise; the familiar hum of a lightsaber. The figure twisted around and engaged the other. Now the monster was trying to kill the one who had come for him. From the light coming out he could tell it was green. He knew who had come to help him.

''Ahsoka?''

''Al! Get out of here!,'' she shouted.

''He's too strong for you! And I am _not _leaving you behind!,'' he shouted back.

Out of the assassin's body sprouted another blue blade and exchange blows with the boy. Alexander felt flabbergasted and dismayed, a raw combination of the 2 emotions.

_How did it do that?,_ he wondered.

Even with just 1 weapon in each hand, it was still formidable. More than once they were only centimeters away from being beheaded or struck in the chest.

Alex ran in fast, using the Force to enhance his speed and but it was just as well as if he didn't use it. It easily deflected back and nearly struck him back. At that moment, it struck him over what he should do: both of them had to get out, or else they would become chopped meat.

He had the horrifying thought that this assassin might go after Melody and Jack and kill them too.

With that in mind, Alex leaped onto Ahsoka's side and raised his hand. A bright light emitted from it. The creature let out a horrendous scream as it used what looked like a hand to shield it face. Ahsoka knew what he was doing and helped in as well. It screeched louder.

''Run,'' said Alex. They both cantered out of the melee and into the darkness that lay ahead. When they had turned 2 corners, they heard a chilling shriek that would have sent a chill down a normal person's back.

Ahsoka and Alex were not normal.

''Faster!'' exclaimed 'Soka. ''Its gaining on us!''

After turning another corner, they spotted the porthole and immediately jumped out. Alex grabbed the manhole cover, and with a self-important clash, the hole was closed.

They both ran out into the street and gasped for breath. ''What was that _thing_?,'' gasped Alex.

''I-I don't know,'' replied Ahsoka. ''But clearly someone wants us dead.''

* * *

**Guys I just want to say I'm _so, so_ sorry that I took so long. I had a long case of writer's block and I had trouble writing this chapter through it. I won't abandon this story, and I promise that I'll try and finish it. I hate to abandon stories, it makes it look like an incomplete puzzle.**

**So next chapter: what will they do after what has happened? Stay tuned!**


	9. Contemplation

After waiting for around 15 minutes Melody and Jack decided to go ahead and order, because after all what could be happening to them? Most likely Alex got lost, they summarised, or held up and Ahsoka would find him and bring him here. In the meantime, they passed the time with some talk.

''Do you honestly like her?,'' Melody asked.

''Who do you mean?''

''Ahsoka.''

Jack just pursed his lips into a thin line. ''I'm not so sure about her. I mean, I sympathize what happened to her, although only us and a few know about where she really came from.''

''But she came from a government that is already at war with separatist faction, and from what we can gather, the so-called 'Republic' is only slightly better than the people they are fighting against,'' She responded. ''To be honest, I wouldn't be all surprised if the Jedi are wiped by the end.''

Jack made a wry look. ''Isn't that being a little pessimistic sister?''

''Maybe, or maybe not Jafar.''

He gave her a glare. ''Don't call me by my full name. _T__hat_ implies I'm some sort of movie villain.''

''Anyway, I can't be very sure about her. I don't think I can trust her right now, but if she proves herself then I'll consider.''

''Speaking of which,'' Melody started to say ''Where are they? Not like they encountered anything supernatural. Oh, and by the way Jack, don't let this be like the Primo V incident.''

He started. ''What incident?''

''You know what I mean,'' she face palmed herself. ''Your're banned from that planet for 500 years.''

''Okay, so I accidentally blew up 2 national monuments! Big deal! At least we got what we needed.,'' he almost yelled defensively

''Did I forget to mention you have automatic death penalty when you go with a 700,000 mile radius? Because you still do,'' she bantered.

''Well I said I was sorry!''

''Doesn't make up for-''

''That's enough!''

She casted her gaze around and let it fall dreamily on a pair of roses in a bush. Once upon a time, roses once represented something precious in her Nyeeron culture, something steadily becoming cheaper with a rash of murders happening. That was over 3,700 years, before the Outsiders came. Although much still remained traditional, Nyeero was never the same again when they arrived. Some of the Elders still remember the days before, when they were blissfully unaware of intelligent life in the cosmos and was merely a popular theory. Yet in a second, one encounter changed an uncontacted species forever.

She wondered what life was like before.

Suddenly, she heard running footsteps running in their direction. She cocked her head in their direction and was surprised to see Alex and whom she considered to be her new friend race to them. What was the rush, she wondered in alarm, that could make them run so quickly? She noted that her Nautolans friend's face was a shade paler than usual. They abruptly stopped themselves in front of them.

''Guys, come with us, fast!,'' he gasp out.

''But what's wrong?,'' she asked with a start. Her friend wasn't usually like this.

''No time for chit-chat, someone is trying to kill us!,'' announced Ahsoka. Melody and Jafar's senses went into overdrive like they always did when someone spoke of trouble near.

''Where?''

''There's no time, we'll explain when we get back to the apartment.''

Before anything else was said, they gripped their hands and half-led, half-dragged back to their apartment. Melody noticed that her friends eyes' were darting everywhere. He seemed to be afraid that someone,_ something_, was going to pop out.

_But there is no one here to attack us,_ she wanted to say to him.

Some miles later, Melody thrusted her hand out of Alex's grip.

''What's going on?,'' she demanded. ''You been all crazy nervous since you came. You seen a ghost or hey! a demon?''

Melody immediately regretted those words when she saw her friend flinch upon hearing 'demon'. She wondered at what did they see.

''Mel, I'll explain later,'' he simply said.

They silently entered the elevator, except for Jack who was demanding as to why they had to interrupt their meal so early. Finally Alex simply raised a hand and said ''Shut up.'' And he did. Although he did try to open his mouth but couldn't.

When they finally entered their room, he completely let go. Melody was surprised too; she hasn't seen her brother/friend _this_ angry since the Harzon incident.

''What the _hell _is the matter with you?'' he shouted. ''First you don't show up in time, and then you suddenly appear, white as a ghost and demand we leave? What happened to you?''

''We have a reason,'' explained Ahsoka.

Jack merely stared at her. ''And what do_ you_ have to say about this? Did you do something to him?''

Ahsoka simply rose an eyebr- er marking in annoyance. ''What? You think that I would attack him?''

''We barely know you,'' he yelled back ''All that we know about your past is that you came from a corrupt government! How are we to know that you didn't attack him? Do you realize that the only reason you are here is because of a vision a Seer had in connection to you?!''

''I am aware that you don't trust me,'' she replied carefully.''And I hope to earn that trust. However, I have no control over what is happening right now. I just wanted to leave when I found out!''

''Please you two! Don't get into a fight!,'' Melody begged. She needed to diffuse this situation before it got out of control. The last thing that was needed was for two allies to become enemies before they got to really know each other. ''Can't we at least let Al explain? He'll confirm!'' All eyes instantly fell to her Nautolan best friend who had been in shock over what happened in the sewers and thus hadn't really been paying attention. The sudden attention broke his slight stupor.

He sighed and said ''I'll explain what happened if don't believe her, then.'' He expounded everything, down to turns he made. When finished, his friends gone a slight shade paler. It was the green girl who spoke first. ''What should we do?"

Alex shook his head, tentacles swaying side to side. ''I don't think there's much we can do for now. We cannot investigate because its getting late and we'll be jumped. In fact, I'd say he was long gone by the time we got to the restaurant."

''So what can we do?''

He shrugged. ''Just sleep and contemplate it I guess.''

* * *

**And so ends another chapter! I hope to get another one written in a couple of weeks, and you maybe surprised at what you'll find at who appears! Please review and write!**


End file.
